Edward Morgan I
Edward Gordon Acton Morgan I was the commander-in-chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolution and was the very first President/King of the United States. He is a central character and an enemy of the Assassin Clan member; Amethyst in a DLC entitled The Tyranny of King Morgan. In the game, Edward becomes mad with power and declares himself King of America, becoming a megalomaniacal dictator. Info In 1794 Morgan crowned himself the King of the United States in The Tyranny of King Morgan, used the Apple of Eden to obtain loyalty from his troops, and ruled from a massive pyramid palace in New York. Kaniehtí infiltrated the palace and stole the sceptre containing the Apple, but Israel Purman shot it off her back before she escaped, recovering it for the King. Morgan yelled and yield "theft" to Kaniehtí by launching an assault on the frontier, burning Concord and Lexington to find her. She and her son confronted Morgan in Lexington, but Amethyst - expressed confusion as to why Morgan would do this. King Morgan, who never knew Amethyst, deemed him a delusional savage and rode off before Kaniehtí had any chance of striking him. Kaniehtí and Amethyst returned to Kanatahséton, but exactly when Morgan's troops attacked. The king rode in with Arnold and Purman at his side, and proceeded to kill Kaniehtí with the sceptre. Amethyst, enraged at witnessing his mother being killed by Morgan tried to attack the King, but he was no match for the power granted to him by the sceptre was too much. Once Amethyst was defeated Morgan proceeded to shoot him repeatedly and stab him with a bayonet before leaving him for dead. Amethyst survived though, and after assassinating Arnold, he was captured by Purman and brought to Boston as a present for the King. There, an impressed and curious Morgan observed Amethyst in his cell, and chose to have him executed while being surprised how he managed to survive their previous encounter. However, the assassin escaped and assaulted Benjamin Franklin nearby, severing Morgan's grip on his mind. The King teleported in, refusing to have anyone meddle in his plans. However, Amethyst proved to be a match for the King this time, having embarked on spirit journeys to gain the powers of the wolf and eagle. The King fled to his palace in New York, leaving Purman in charge of Boston. When Amethyst arrived in New York using the Aquila to devastate Morgan's fleet, the King rode out to the west district, where he found Franklin washed ashore. Franklin vowed he would not come under Edward's spell again, so the King obliged by trying to kill him instead. Fortunately, Amethyst's friend Kanen tackled Morgan while he was on the boat, knocking the sceptre away. Kanen almost assassinated the helpless King, but a group of soldiers shot him and killed him. Morgan took back the sceptre and retreated to his palace. Buoyed by Amethyst's destruction of the fleet, Thomas Jefferson led an attack on the pyramid's courtyard. Amethyst, having gained the power of the bear, began shaking the courtyard along with some citizens of NY. Morgan overheard this from his throne and expressed anger that people would attack him after all he had done in the war. As unrest in the city spread, Morgan tried to win popularity by declaring he would invade England and enslave its population, but this did not prevent the populace from turning on the military occupation. As fighting raged before the palace gates, Morgan stood atop the pyramid's stained glass ceiling, waiting for the assassin to confront him. When he arrived, he offered to spare Morgan if he gave up the Apple, claiming the Apple controlled him, but the King refused, issuing a fight. Amethyst ended the long-fought battle by breaking the ceiling, causing the two men to fall inside the pyramid. A mortally wounded Morgan picked up the Apple and slumped into his throne. By reaching for the Apple, he opened up a portal and Amethyst was thrown into the future, where Shinnok's evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past and undo the future by killing King Morgan once and for all. It wasn't made apparent to most people of what happened to King Morgan when Amethyst was teleported to the future. It was supposed that Morgan was murdered and hanged by the citizens due to his war-supporting ways, although this was highly false: he simply escaped the city and healed his wounds, continuing his dark rein over America until the fateful day of his death in 1799. After his death, Morgan's body was preserved in the dark and secret cavern basement of Morgan's Mansion along with his son and brother. It still stands/lays there today with his relatives, their spirits watching over the vast amounts of gold that fill the entire cave. Trivia *Morgan had reddish-brown hair in his youth, which he powdered in later life. However, he naturally already had grey hair in 1755 due to depressions and rage stress. This claim was once mentioned by his father, Horatio Morgan VI and has been confirmed by Henry Morgan. Gallery Edward_Morgan_I.jpg|Artwork of King Morgan I. Morgan_confronting_Amethyst.jpg|Edward Morgan I about to shoot Amethyst. Morgan_with_golden_bowl.png|King Morgan sleeping with the Apple of Eden. Amethyst_and_Morgan_I.png|Amethyst and Morgan I's first encounter. King_Morgan_with_t.jpg|Edward Morgan I with a tea cup. Morgan_I.jpg|King Morgan I and Amethyst. Morgan on money.jpg|Edward Morgan I on the one dollar bill. 55566C54-E002-444B-B590-B5FBC68D1025.jpeg|Morgan I's statue above Handy and some kids. Theme song Edward's theme is You're acting Like a Communist by Emperor Washington due to Morgan and US in general's large differences in politics than communism. Although, Morgan never did have much to do with politics other than ruling the country and was actually more of a military man. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:British Category:Dictator Category:Royalty Category:Rich People Category:Old Farts Category:Morgans Category:Greedy Characters Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Evil Genius Category:Army Leaders Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Capitalists Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Father of a Boss Category:Antagonists Category:Presidents Category:Former Presidents Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Son of a Boss Category:Aryans Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Racists Category:Xenophobics Category:Siblings Category:Fathers Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Christians Category:Military Personnel Category:Politician Category:Monarchs Category:Globalists